howl_o_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl-O-Scream 2017 (Williamsburg)
Houses * Circo Sinestro: 'This is nothing more than a story, whispered about for centuries in hushed tones, too inconceivable for average humanity. Because what happens under the faded big top is known only to those who have been lured in by its uncharacteristic charm. During the in-between times, when the mists of reality and the netherworld become one, lost souls from bygone eras come together to seek admittance to the other side. It is a gathering in a realm known as Circo Sinistro, where only those who are truly deranged are allowed to perform. Every so often, the circus abandons its veil of secrecy and appears for all to witness. These tents of terror are said to offer a sense of tranquility, enticing curious guests to come in and experience their wonders; but be warned, not everything is meant to be seen. * 'Deadline: 'Deep underground, construction of the newest line of the Pompeii Metro was moving smoothly until an ancient pipe was accidentally struck, At first, it seemed like steam. Then, the mist became thicker, more sinister. Now, the strange gas is leaking quickly, and everyone trapped inside is infected. * 'Catacombs: 'Through a ruined cemetery filled with statues lies a tunnel that leads to a city below the ground. Its history is more terrifying than that of France’s worst revolutions. Deep within these tunnels lie miles upon miles of bones - the final resting place for those who are buried here. But all is not as quiet as it appears. As you venture forth into the dank, dripping corridors of rat infested remains, the voices of the dead begin to speak, and some … have taken shape. * 'Unearthed: Scarlett’s Revenge: 'From the producer of The Blair Witch Project, Unearthed ™: Scarlett’s Revenge explores the story of Scarlett—a furious demon who wields a deadly deck of magical cards she uses to summon her evil minions. Journey through the unearthed structure she once called home and experience the splintered labyrinth of horrors and the revengeful wrath of this demon scorned. * 'Lumberhack: 'Hikers beware: the woods hold a terrifying secret. More than 50 years ago a logging camp was abandoned after a horrific accident where saws ripped into human flesh instead of tree bark. Tragically, the loggers perished … only to inexplicably awaken from death sometime later filled with inhuman rage. The undead loggers rampaged until every living thing in the camp had felt the bite of their axes. Now the forgotten lumberjacks lie waiting for unsuspecting campers to stumble into their den of the damned. * 'Frostbite: 'The fire-breathing giant that once guarded the enchanted dark castle has met his chilling demise. He once stalked the premises, providing the warm lifeblood for the stronghold, but now his bones are mere decoration in a macabre icy grave. Frostbite now consumes all those trapped within. Those who dare to walk through this fortress are exposed to a harrowing array of chilling elements, from a fog-shrouded graveyard to a creepy cavern filled with frigid creatures. The cold is not the only bone-chilling resident of the castle, however. For the ice has teeth … And this frost … Bites. * 'Cornered: 'It’s 1977 and a picturesque farming community is in an uproar over the ongoing disappearances of its residents. Each time someone goes missing, an intricate corn husk doll is left behind leading many to suspect local corn-farmer Jasper McCobb. The McCobb farm has fallen into disrepair since the death of Jasper’s mother. Could the missing townspeople be somewhere in the maze of maize? Join the search party and find out. Scare Zones * 'Ripper Row: Things are looking a bit unsettling in England with a murderer on the loose plucking unsuspecting victims from the city streets. No one knows what Jack the Ripper looks like or who he will strike next. Keep your head down and your wits about you or you might not make it out alive. * Demon Street: * Vampire Point: Even vampires need a vacation once in a while and Vampire Point™ is the perfect destination for bloodsuckers. Watch your step and your neck or you might end up being their beverage of choice. Dawn is hours away, so your last salvation lies in escaping the vampire village before the inhabitants sink their fangs into you. * 'Sideshow Square: '''Your jaw will drop on your way to the big top. What was once only in your imagination is now a frightening reality full of haunts, curiosities and plenty of scare to make you shriek. So step right up … if you dare. * 'Axe Alley: '''The Norsemen came to invade, but what they got was their own Viking funeral. For this was no ordinary raiding party, but an unleashing of power so grotesque that even those mighty Viking warriors fell prey to its devices. The spirits are restless and now walk the world of the living once more to unleash terror upon the land.